


Concordia

by CC Writes (Capoeira)



Category: Nodame Cantabile
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capoeira/pseuds/CC%20Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't want to waste my time on someone I don't love!"- A series of interconnected one shots of Chiaki and Nodame, and their lives with music. Everything in balance, everything in harmony. (Sometimes). Covers areas from pre-canon to after Opera Hen, far more fluff than necessary in areas. Originally posted on FF.Net, moving it over here as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before They Can Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my old story from FF.Net, but I know a lot of people have switched over here so I've decided to transfer the chapters over here as well so no one is left out. If you haven't read this before, I put the point in time in the chapter notes, the chapters are not in any specific order, some take place in paris, some in opera-hen, some pre-paris. All will be noted here. I hope you enjoy reading this if you never have before! I'll try to catch up to where I am on FF.net asap. 
> 
> Point in Time: Pre-Canon

"So wait, Nodame you seriously dumped Kei just like that?" Tomoyo Ichiya asked her long time friend, disbelief heavy in her voice.

Her closest friend had been dating Kei since sophomore year, and the two had never seemed to have problems before. The last time they had all met, the two seemed just as they always were, as happy and crazy as normal. It just didn't add up, especially since Nodame seemed…well, fine. It was Nodame, she wasn't exactly known for her subtlety.

"Yeah, to be honest I don't understand it either. He's a really nice guy," Sakura Tachibana added in, throwing her bag over her shoulder as the trio continued to walk down the streets of Tokyo.

The three of them had joined some of their fellow seniors on a journey to scout out colleges during winter break. Soon they'd all have to split up, even the three of them. Together as they had been all their lives, they'd have to move on. After all they had all chosen separate schools, Sakura to a beauty school, Tomoyo was going to help with her family's bakery, and Nodame was going to a music academy. Out of all of them, Nodame was the only one who'd actually be in Tokyo(if everything worked out alright).

"Nodame didn't love Kei, and Kei didn't love Nodame." Nodame explained in her usual way, as if commenting on the weather. She twirled a finger around her hair, and noted that it was getting quite long. Soon it would be hard for her to play piano without it getting in her way; she'd have to cut it before she left for college.

"You guys were together for almost three years, what do you mean you 'didn't love each other'?" Tomoyo exclaimed, and Nodame made an unintelligible noise, obviously becoming irritated by the conversation. When Nodame was done talking about something, she was done. Returning to the same thing would just bring out a tantrum, but Tomoyo couldn't help it. This situation truly didn't make sense to her.

"Why does that matter?" Nodame breathed out, before continuing, "Kei and I knew it wasn't working. Besides, I stopped loving him a while ago, I've decided that next time I'll wait for my true love." There wasn't an ounce of doubt in her voice, as a matter of fact she seemed quite proud of the idea! Tomoyo and Sakura shared an exasperated glance knowing that what Nodame wanted wasn't quite that easy.

"It sounds like you're going to end up an old maid with that attitude, Nodame." Sakura commented, holding no ire but plenty of concern for the friend she knew was actually quite a romantic despite her strangeness. Nodame ending up alone just didn't sit right with her. Sakura swung her arm over Nodame's shoulder and gave her a smile.

"How about you fish around a bit first, that's the best way to find your true love, y'know." Sakura tried to convince her, but Nodame looked less than impressed.

"I don't want to fish around," she returned, the words sounding foreign in her mouth. "Nodame would rather play piano and watch Puri Gorota, her true love will find her, she knows it." She slipped into third person as she was prone to do once more.

"But Nodame-" Tomoyo cut in, but was immediately shot down by Nodame.

"I don't want to waste my time on someone I don't love!" the two girls realized that they had just unleashed the monster, along with the rare 'serious' side of Noda Megumi. Nodame was about to continue on her tirade, obviously upset at this point, when someone in their senior group called out to them from ahead.

"I found Karaoke guys! Let's have some fun!"

Nodame's eyes lit up, instantly dropping the heavy conversation. She had been hoping for Karaoke since they came to Tokyo, and only because of one thing. Nodame grabbed Tomoyo's arm and ran ahead, screaming out to the group ahead of her intentions.

"I'm going to sing Puri Gorota! Mukya!" Her excitement got ahead of her as she dragged Tomoyo across the street with her, completely unaware that she was about to run over the man in front of her. Tomoyo was too busy trying to break free and keep up with Nodame's insane pace that she didn't see it coming either. By the time she looked up from her trapped arm, it was too late. Nodame had gotten by okay, but Tomoyo would have no time to stop herself. She bumped into the man with such a force it sent them both crashing to the concrete, Nodame having let her go the minute she realized Tomoyo was no longer keeping up. The contents of the man's bag went flying everything, and Tomoyo realized with a start they were music sheets.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked the man, having run over the moment she saw that Nodame, as per usual had caused trouble. The man brushed himself off and took the hand Sakura offered as Tomoyo gathered his fallen things. It was only when he was standing that Sakura could reach the conclusion that this man was _extremely_ attractive, causing her to be momentarily star struck.

"Sorry about that," Tomoyo apologized, "My friend was a little excited about Karaoke and didn't pay attention to where she was taking me." She bowed low, and the woman standing next to the man let out a laugh, having seen the entire thing. She debated on being a silent observer but the look on her boyfriend's face was too good to pass up.

"Shinichi, play nice. It was obviously an accident." She tried to assuage his anger, but was laughing in between her words which only seemed to irritate him further. Tomoyo and Sakura finally got a chance to look at the woman who had been there the entire time, just to realize that she was just as beautiful as the man she was with.

"It's not like I was mad," he almost mumbled, before accepting the girl's apologies. "Don't worry about it, obviously the urge to sing was just…too much," he cracked a small smile, and the two girls had to stop themselves from swooning. This man was too hot for words.

"Anyways," the woman interjected, wrapping her arm around his, "Etoh-sensei is waiting on you, we need to get going." The four of them said their brief goodbyes and the beautiful young couple walked away. Just as they had gotten out of Sakura's vision, Nodame came crashing out of the Karaoke doors.

"Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-chan, come on! Let's go! Puri Gorota!" her voice was a mixture of a whine and anticipation, something only Nodame could pull off. The girl's laughed as her lips pouted, knowing by this point what her habits were.

As they followed their friend inside, Sakura glanced at Tomoyo and struck up a conversation.

"Do you think she even realized how hot the man she ran into was?" she asked, and Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

"Of course not, it's Nodame. " She didn't need to explain any further than that, both knowing exactly how Nodame's nature was.

They didn't bother informing Nodame of the man she had side swept, or bothered asking if she cared. Considering that none of them would be meeting him again, anyways, it seemed sort of pointless. Just another attractive stranger in the crowd of Tokyo, here today and gone tomorrow.

If only they knew how wrong they were.


	2. The Moment He Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Point in Time: Self-Reflection

Chiaki couldn't quite understand just when his tolerance for Nodame had turned to being unable to live without her. He understood that despite his original thoughts, his feelings went much deeper than just _'stepping into the weirdo forest_ '. Just when he thought he had a solid grip on when that ' _tolerable'_ changed to _'in love'_ , Stresemann just had to point out that he had been infatuated with her long before France. This to him, made absolutely no sense. There was no way he could've liked her before France, could he? And if he had started to have feelings for her before then, when did they appear? When had everything changed?

He remembered finding her utterly dysfunctional, unable to complete even the most basic everyday chores. He fully recalled finding her lies about their 'relationship' annoying, her lack of tact and disregard for personal space to be headache inducing, and her horrible timing to be rage inducing. The only thing he had admired about her from the beginning had been her music. Sure, she was cute, if you could ignore the lack of personal hygiene (which had drastically improved, he conceded). She wasn't drop dead gorgeous, not 'sexy' like his usual type, but cute. He knew it hadn't been her 'feminine wiles' which had taken him in.

He simply couldn't place it. Maybe it began when she took care of him in her own way. Keeping him positive, giving him opportunities he never knew he had. Or maybe it had been her unwavering loyalty, something he hadn't experienced in his entire life. Even after all he had done and said to her in the beginning, she had never left him. That loyalty could have been the breeding ground to his unusual territorial tendencies, something he had never experienced with Saiko. He registered that he had developed a possessive side that caused him no small amount of embarrassment. _Not that she was any better_ …

Chiaki broke from his self reflection as the figure beside him shifted, the head resting on his chest nuzzling him. He could see a tiny build up of drool, just waiting to attack his shirt. Her face was set in such a way that he, even with all of his adoration towards her, could not claim as beautiful. It was, however, quite comical. He held back his laughter, but the surge of affection that came with the amusement quickly took hold of him, and he visibly softened. He trailed a finger down her face, mouth tilting as she mumbled 'Senpai' in her sleep. Despite everything he was glad that she had him in her mind as much as he had her in his, these days.

So what if he wasn't quite sure when he fell for her, when her horrible cleaning habits had become more of an amusement than a chore. Or when her constant clinging had went from annoying to reassuring of her continued presence in his life. How when she said 'I love you' made his heart beat faster instead of causing him to call her a liar.

All that mattered was he loved her now, and as far as he was concerned that wasn't going to change anytime time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. I know the Nodame fandom is small but I'm glad people on here are reading it as well as on ff.


End file.
